winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sorreltail18/archive 2
Monaco Skin I'm going to be taking a couple days' break from edits to work on the skin customization. Right now it looks horrific, but I'll figure it out.Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 01:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Got it! hi! Retraction Thank you! Thanks so much she looks awesome. We are a very artistic wiki, aren't we? Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 13:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You must've taken some lessons from her. I'm working on one of Ali, but it's not turning out very well. I can't find any good Roxy Enchantix models. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 17:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I see it anyway? I might be able to fix that. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 19:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Great! Thanks! Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 14:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I have hit the proverbial jackpot. Go to deviantart.com, type in Winx base, and there are several to pick from. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 18:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yesterday, my brother was asking me if we had a fanon wiki about Winx, and that got me thinking, what if, instead of starting another wiki, we just created our fairy pages in our user namespace? Have all the Winx material, fan and fact, on one wiki? And start another tab/page with all the bases and wings and stuff. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 16:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Season 4 info Google Ranking }| } |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }} }}}} }} Sure I guess so. What would the purpose of them be, though? Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 23:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 14:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Click Start a New Article, and then type in Template:(InsertNameHere), and select the blank article option. Speaking of templates, check out the Tecna's Files tab, under the help section. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 19:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, do you need me to make any more templates for project Characters? Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 19:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome I guess.And yes I known her for some time.Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Please Consider not really OK, thanks! And BTW, I'd rather not be rollback, love. I've only been an admin for 'bout 2 days now. Sorry if that makes ya down, love. BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 14:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey sorrie, I know things arent working out between you and Bloompurple11. But dont u think she should be an admin and co-leader of characters? I mean, it doesnt matter how many admins we have as long as their responsible rite? Before this wiki had 5 admins, I don't think 6 will make that much difference. She will b here just to help u around, if u dont like her 2 b co-leader then discuss it with Roxy13 and make her a leader of something else. Im not on any1's side, and plz dont hate me. Kool PrincessGreen Luxurious Ivy! 03:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Hiya could you just remind me who exactly are the leaders of project episodes? If been playing around there a bit, but I still need someone to turn to I am SO sorry, Sorrie! I acually forgot 2 tell u something, WELCOME BACK!!! Kool PrincessGreen Luxurious Ivy! 02:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Happy to be co-leader with you Happy to be co-leader with you